


Scared Kitten

by WardenRoot



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: Charlie convinces Zari to watch a movie with her.





	Scared Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written them before so hopefully this isn't too ooc, but I've fallen in love with this ship so I had to write something.

Zari jumps in her chair as she feels a hand on her shoulder.

“What the-” she starts, turning around in her seat and taking off her headset.

“Hi,” Charlie says with a smile and a small wave.

“What?”

“I wanna watch a movie.”

“Why?”

“Because I was in prison, I’ve got so much to catch up on!”

“No, why are you telling me?”

Charlie draws her eyebrows together, her smile faltering. Zari’s immediately hit with a want to put the smile back on her face but she tries to ignore it, like she’s tried to do all her feelings regarding Charlie, especially after she and Constantine broke time.

“I thought we could watch one together. Bond or whatever, Sara’s always talking about getting to know the crew better.” Charlie looks down at her feet and twists her fingers. A second later her whole demeanor changes. She places a hand on Zari’s arm and looks at her with pleading, sparkly eyes. “Please, I really don’t want to sit through Ray talking about why Star Wars is ‘the best movie ever made’.“ Charlie throws her hands in the air as she makes a poor impression of Ray. “Your computer thingy will be here later. I’ll have Gideon make you something sweet.”

Zari sighs and gives her a nod. Not even a second passes before she’s pulled up from the chair and dragged to Charlie’s room. She tells herself she’s ninety percent doing it for the food and ten percent because she remembers what it was like to be the newest member and she doesn’t want Charlie to feel like an outsider. She’s definitely not doing it because she likes her.

It occurs to her as she’s dragged through the door that, despite Charlie being quite fond of just bursting into her room whenever she deems fit, Zari has never been in her room. She doesn’t quite know what she expects from it. There’s not much in there, nothing personal that Zari can spot from a quick sweep. Her bed is pushed off into one corner to make room for a TV and a small couch. The floor is littered with clothes and other things. Charlie makes a halfhearted effort to push all of them into one pile, it doesn’t do much to make the room look tidier. The clothes not strewn on the floor have been haphazardly pushed into drawers.

“Make yourself at home.” Charlie points at the couch and smiles at her again. Zari tells herself the way her heart skips a beat has nothing to do with the brightness of her smile.

“What are we watching?” Zari regards the couch. It looks reasonably clean, despite the state of the rest of the room, and it’s got just about enough space for two. She hesitantly sits down as far into the left side as she can, pulling her legs up underneath her.

“Dunno yet.” Charlie sits down next to her, so close in the small couch that they’re basically touching.

Zari’s about to point out that she was promised something sweet and there’s nothing sweet in the room, but Charlie’s closeness makes her forget all about it.

“Got any wishes?” It takes a moment for Zari to register the question. When she does she clears her throat and turns her eyes away from Charlie’s expecting ones.

“Whatever you want to watch is good.” She sees a satisfied nod in her peripheral vision.

They end up watching some nondescript horror movie that’s too similar to every other horror movie for Zari to pay proper attention. Charlie, on the other hand, has her eyes glued to the screen. Without even noticing she’s doing it, Zari lets her eyes travel to the woman beside her. Her eyes are completely focused on the screen in front of them, her expression as focused as Zari’s ever seen it. One of her hands is clutching the arm of the sofa, the other lying softly on her thigh. At least, it was lying softly on her thigh. All Zari gets from the movie is a scream and the music suddenly turning up, but she can’t say what exactly happened even if her life depended on it. Whatever happened, however, causes Charlie’s hand to move, right onto Zari’s calf, making her jump slightly. Zari’s not sure Charlie even realizes she did it.

Zari feels her heart beat faster. She tears her eyes from Charlie, tries to focus on anything but the hand on her leg. Her eyes land on the grey wall behind the TV screen.

“You okay?” There’s concern in Charlie’s voice. Zari’s eyes flit back to her, finds worried eyes looking at her instead of the movie.

“I’m fine,” Zari says unconvincingly.

Charlie furrows her brows, before they widen with realization. Zari’s ready to flee from the couch with what she may have realized.

“Z, are you scared?”

Zari’s mouth half opens in shock. Whatever conclusion she expected Charlie to come to, that was not it.

“No,” she says, pulling a face.

“Oh, c’mon, it’s nothing to be ashamed of! Even though we deal with things a lot scarier than this on a daily basis.” Zari rolls her eyes. “Want me to hold your hand?” 

Zari’s hand twitches, ready to accept the offer before her brain has even processed it. She forces it into a fist so it doesn’t move on its own accord.

“Why, are you scared?” she shoots back. Charlie smiles again, and -  _ god, why does her smile have to be so pretty? _

She doesn’t get an answer. The hand on her calf disappears only to reappear on her fist, softer than it has any right to be. Her traitorous hand immediately relaxes, allowing Charlie to mindlessly intertwine their fingers. Charlie’s attention goes back to the movie. Zari finds herself staring at their hands, looking like they were made to fit together.

She doesn’t quite know how it happens, just knows that some more comments are made about her being scared, but somehow during the movie Charlie pulls her closer. Her feet change underneath her so instead of acting as a barrier between them, they point to the armrest, pushing Zari into Charlie’s side in the small space of the couch. Charlie takes her tenseness as further confirmation of her fear. That only leads to her dropping Zari’s hand so she can wrap it around her shoulders, forcing them even closer still. Zari stops arguing, accepts defeat and makes herself comfortable, resting her head on Charlie’s chest. She wriggles a little, trying to get just the right angle. She feels the vibrations of Charlie chuckling.

"All that's missing is the purring and I'd be worried you got turned back into a cat." Zari rolls her eyes, but decides not to acknowledge the comment, apart from lightly pushing her elbow into Charlie's stomach, resulting in another light chuckle.

At some point, Charlie’s hand starts absentmindedly running up and down her arm. Zari tries to regulate her breathing, begs her heart to settle down. Her heart ignores her pleas. The movie ends and Zari doesn’t even notice, too wrapped up in Charlie and trying not to freak out. What she does notice, however, is the hand on her arm suddenly stopping.

“Movie’s done.” Charlie’s voice sounds puzzled.

“Oh,” Zari says, making to get out of Charlie’s space. The hand on her arm keeps her there.

“Movie’s done, and yet your heart’s still racin’.” The hand on her arms slowly drags upwards, making her shiver and forget how to breathe. “Now, if the movie wasn’t what made it do that, leaves a girl wonderin’ what did.”

Zari’s ready to jump up from the couch and run back to her room. A hand on her jaw stops her.

“Not a lot of things in here to catch your attention.”

_ You’re in here, _ Zari thinks, her eyes falling to Charlie’s lips as she speaks. Charlie’s lips pull up in a smirk as if she had somehow heard her thought. For just a second she entertains the idea that for all she knows, part of being a shapeshifter could include reading thoughts. She stops thinking at all when soft lips press firmly against her own. Zari’s eyes close as she kisses her back, grabbing onto her sweater with one of her hands. Charlie pulls back all too quickly for her liking.

“So, not the movie then.” The smile on her lips is too self satisfied. Zari wipes it off with another quick kiss.

“Shut up,” she mutters against her lips, losing herself in a dozen kisses.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@wardenroot](http://wardenroot.tumblr.com)


End file.
